Love Affair
by perfectgamer8
Summary: Marth has always locked himself in his room in the Smash Mansion on a particular week and no one knew why, until Zelda found out and helped him with this problem. Now Marth has suddenly fallen in love with her and trying to get with her. Zelda however is unaware of this and has a secret that she isn't telling Marth about. Contains MarthXZelda
1. Chapter 1

"Marth!" shouted Link "Open the door!"

"Gimme 5 more mins,"

"Hypm,"

"What going on Link?" asked Ike

"Marth locked us out again!" replied Link "Can you believe it?"

"Maybe he has a reason for doing so," added Ike

"It better be a damn good reason!" shouted Link "Cause I'm getting impatient!"

Suddenly Zelda teleported infront of them and said "What is it now Link,I can here your voice all the way from my room,"

"it's Marth," replied Link "He locked us out again,"

"Wow, that's the third time this week," said Zelda

"And today's Tuesday,"

"What's he doing in there?" asked Link

"Guess we'll never know," said Ike

"Yeah we can!" said Zelda "I can teleported in there and see what's up,"

"Um...Zelda,I don't think that's a goo..."

Before Ike could stop Zelda, she teleported into their room.

"Oh damn," said Ike "Marth is gonna kick my ass for this,"

"You know what he's doing,don't ya?" said Link

"Yeah, but I'm not telling," said Ike

"That nice," said Link "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something productive with my time,"

"You do that," replied Ike


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, let's get this out of the way. The whole upload every week thing might tick a few readers off but I have a good reason. School work, yeah that's my reason. High school students know how I feel. Well that's all. Hope you guys like chapter 2

* * *

In the room, Marth was on his knees looking at two pictures of two women with roses in front of them, saying "Everyday I miss you both more and more, damn it, why did they have to take you two from me,"

"Um…Marth,"

"Zelda," shouted Marth "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," replied Zelda ""I still don't know what's going on,"

"Well you're hear so I guess I should just tell you," said the depressed prince.

So Marth told Zelda the story of how both his wife and sister were killed and that on a certain week in every year he uses it to remember them.

"So that's why you were the tiara?" said Zelda

"Yeah," replied Marth as tears fell from his eyes

"Wow Marth…I…don't know what to say," said Zelda

"Don't tell anyone!" shouted Marth "I don't want any unnecessary attention!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," said Zelda "Thanks," "You know, I not saying you should forget them, but it's time to move on Marth," said Zelda "I'm sure they'd like to see their prince happy at any time of the year,"

"But Zel-"

Before Marth could finish, Zelda teleported out of the room. Marth thought long and hard about what Zelda said. Forget about Elice and Sheeda, No way his heart would let him, or would it?

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Oh and Elice is Marth's sister and Sheeda is his wife. Just thought I'd clear it up


	3. Chapter 3

After much deliberation, Marth finally, in more than an hour came out of his room.

"Is this what I've been missing?" wondered Marth as he patrolled the hallways of the Smash Mansion. "Wow, this is actually kinda cool,"

"Finally!" shouted a voice. "It's about damn time you got out,"

Marth turned around and saw Link.

"Oh it's you," said Marth

"By the way I don't like waiting on people," added Link

"That's nice," said Marth "Where's Zelda?"

"In the Smash garden with Peach and Samus," replied Link "Why do you a-"

"Thanks retard!"

"What?"

"Lotion's on the top shelf,"

"Oh thanks I... Hey what's that supposed to mean!" shouted Link.

About two minutes later, Marth reached the Smash Garden and saw Zelda and Peach planting some flowers. Samus was just looking on.

"Hey ladies," said Marth

They looked back and saw Marth

"Finally came out of that room huh Marth?" said Samus

"Oh leave him alone Samus!" shouted Zelda "What is it Marth?"

"You wanna go out,"

"Sure!" said Peach and Samus

"Um...I meant me and Zelda alone," said Marth

"Ahh!" said Paech and Samus

"It's not a date," said Marth "I just wanna thank her for helping me,"

"Oh Ok," replied Zelda

"Meet me in front of you room at 7:00," said Marth "And wear something nice, I'm taking you to this fancy restaurant in Altea,"

"Oh, thanks," said Zelda

After much planning, Marth went his separate ways leaving the three ladies by themselves.

"Wow, that was so nice of Marth," said Zelda.

"Yeah too bad you're not going,"

"Who says I'm not going," said Zelda

"Wait you're going?" asked Samus "But he's a Fire Emblem guy,"

"Your point?"

"Their dogs," replied Samus

"So you're dating a dog?" asked Peach

"Did I say Fire Emblem guys, i meant royalty," answered Samus "Ike is super cool,"

"I don' care what you guys say," said Zelda "I'm still going,"

"Can't say I didn't warn ya," said Samus

Zelda soon left to go get ready for her "date" with Marth.

"Um...Samus are all those things you said about Marth true?" asked Peach.

"All I know is that once a Fire Emblem prince sees a girl he likes, he won't stop until he gets her and when he gets her he treats he like garbage and then leaves her for someone else," said Samus.

"You sound like you have been through this already," said Peach.

"Me...um...n...no way Peach,"

"Right," said Peach "I'm leaving,"

Samus sighed and said "I am such a hypocrite,"

"I heard that!" shouted Peach.

"Don't you have somewhere to go!?" shouted Samus.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, I hope you guys can forgive me

* * *

At a shopping mall in Altea, Marth was looking for something dashing to wear on his date with Zelda. Pit came to help him. In the men's section, Marth couldn't choose what to wear.

"Hey Pit, which one should I wear?" asked the confused prince.

"Wear anything!" shouted Pit "This place is boring and people are looking at me in a weird way,"

"I can't just wear anything," shouted Marth "I wanna look good,"

"I had no idea you cared about what people thought about you," said Pit "This is a Marth I didn't know,"

"I don't," replied Marth "I just want Zelda to think I'm handsome,"

"Why?" asked the curious angel

"You wouldn't understand," said Marth "Now, what style should I use?"

Pit looked at him in a pissed off way.

"Should i try the royal look, or commoner, or barbarian, or how about this, shiny, expensive objects,"

"Marth, you don't need fancy clothes to impress Zelda," said Pit "All you have to be is yourself,"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Marth

"It's not what's on the outside that counts, it's what's on the inside," said Pit

"You know what, you right," said Marth "If Zelda's gonna like me, it's gonna be for who I am on the inside,"

"That's right!" shouted Pit

Marth then suddenly stormed out of the mall

"3...2...1...and,"

Marth ran back in and said "Then again, there's no crime if she loves me for who I am on the outside,"

Pit screamed and said "I'm never going home!"

A few hours later at the Smash Mansion, Link and Ike were busy talking outside Zelda's room when out came the princess in an elegant sky blue dress, similar to that of Princess Rosalina.

"So boys, what do you think? " asked Zelda

"Wow," said Link "You look...um...I"

"Damn you're hot!" shouted Ike

"Um...thanks," replied Zelda

"So where are you going looking like that?" asked Link

"I'm going out with Marth," replied Zelda "Don't worry, it's not a date,"

"I'm not," said Link

Suddenly Marth came around the corner in a white version of his suit. But upon seeing Zelda, he instantly fell in love with her.

"Wow Marth, you look handsome," said Zelda

"So do you," said Marth "Um...I mean you're hot...I mean cute,...I mean um...,"

"Fail," whispered Ike

Suddenly Pit randomly crashed into Marth. Peach came out of the room and saw the boys on the ground.

"Ah, I see the boys have fallen for that dress I gave you," said Peach

"I guess so," said Zelda

After that, everyone started looking at each other in very weird way

"That awkward moment," said Pit

"Um...Zelda, lets go," said Marth

"Yes, let's," added Zelda

So the prince and the princess left feeling rather awkward. They had no idea haw their date- I mean get together would go.

"So Link, you worried?" asked Pit

"About what?"

"About Marth stealing Zelda," said Ike

"I honesty couldn't care," said Link

"Really?" said Peach

"I may hate Marth but Zelda's happy," said Link "And if she's happy, I'm happy,"

"Ok then...," said Ike

After that Link left and went to his room. Peach, Ike and Pit just stood there for 30 whole seconds.

"100 coins says that this ends in a love affair," said Ike

"You've got yourself a deal," said Pit

"Oh brother," whispered Peach


	5. Chapter 5

At a restaurant in Altea, Marth and Zelda just sat there staring at each other. A waiter saw them, went over and broke the scilence.

"Ah Prince Marth Lowell such a privilege that you and this beautiful young lady have chosen to make your presences felt at our exquisite restaurant," said the waiter

"Huh?" said Marth "Were you talking to me?"

"What do you want to order?" asked the waiter

"Um...I'll let the lady decide," said Marth

"Me?" said Zelda "OK,"

In his mind, Marth thought he was a real charmer. Why? Well Ike always told him that if he wanted to get on a girl's good side to make her feel she was in control, Hence asking Zelda to order. Plus he was hungry cause he spent most of the day looking for a suit to wear on his da- I mean, get together and there was a rumor going around the Smash Mansion that Hylians were greedy.

"Um...We'll have the garden salad," said Zelda

"Exac-Wait, what?" said Marth

"Two garden salads coming up," said the waiter

Marth wanted to say something but decided to shut up, he didn't want to ruin the date.

"So...," said Zelda breaking the silence "This is Altea...It's very beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as Hyrule," said Marth

"Really?" asked Zelda "You don't mean that,"

"Oh come on Zelda," said Marth "It's not like I'm desperately trying to impress you,"

"Um...may I be excuse?" asked Zelda

"Sure," said Marth

So Zelda left the table. Marth took the time to think about how pathetic he was. Two minutes later Zelda came back with the same waiter.

"For the lovely lady, a garden salad,"

"Thank you," replied Zelda

"And for our prince, our finest, rarest, juicy, most delicious piece of chicken we have available,"

"Hell ye- wait, I didn't order this," said Marth

"You lady friend changed the order," said the waiter who the left

"Um Zelda, w-"

"Marth, stop,"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to impress me," said Zelda "This fancy restaurant, the expensive food, you "formal" wear, that band that was gonna play Hyrule national anthem,"

"What are talking about?"

"One of the waiters told me," said Zelda

"Oh!" said Marth "So what should I do?"

"Just be yourself," said Zelda "That's all I ask,"

So Marth tried it eventually got on Zelda's good side, great side for that matter. The un-princelike version of Marth was so likeable. He was down-to-earth, funny, charming, cool tempered and didn't behave like that stuck up bitch everyone hated. They talked about everything and found out that they had a lot in common.

After dinner, Marth took Zelda to her room's doorway.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Zelda "I never knew we had so many things in common,"

"Yeah, well bye," said Marth

"Marth wait this is for you," said Zelda as she kissed him on the cheek

Marth started blushing like crazy and said "What was that for?"

"For giving me an unforgettable night, well bye," said Zelda who went into her room

Marth stood there for a whole minute then ran into his room jumping like crazy saying "Yes!"

"MARTH, SHUT UP," shouted his roommates Ike, Link and Pit. "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP,"

"Sorry," said Marth


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning when Marth woke up he saw Ike and Pit on his bed, just staring at him.

"Um...What the heck guys?" said Marth

"So...how was your date?" asked Pit

"It was ok," replied Marth "And it's not a date,"

"Dude, we wanna know more!" shouted Ike

"Yeah!" shouted Pit "Tell us more!"

"Come on guys leave our prince alone," said Link who randomly walked in "He can't help it that Zelda never wants to talk to him again,"

"And good morning to you too Link," said Marth

"Back off Link," said Pit

"Yeah, quit being an asshole," said Ike

"I'm just saying what I heard," defended Link

"Zelda said that?" asked Marth

"No, Samus told me," replied Link

"I find it hard to believe that Zelda said that to Samus," said Ike

"She probably made it up since she hates Marth more than poison," added Pit

"Wow, that makes me feel so good about myself," said Marth

"You guys are a waste of time," said Link " I'm going to battlefield to go practice,"

"What a bitch," said Ike

"Don't listen to Link," said Pit "Zelda wouldn't say such harsh things,"

"I hope you're right," said Marth

Meanwhile in Zelda's room

"So your date went well?" asked Peach

"I had my doubts at first but once you get to know him you'll see that Marth is a great guy," said Zelda with much glee "And it's not a date,"

"Still talking about the gay prince I see," said Samus who just randomly barged in

"Samus quit saying that!" shouted Zelda

"Yeah, Marth isn't gay," added Peach

"How do you guys know that?" asked Samus "I've never seen him with a woman,"

"He's not gay!" shouted Zelda

"Got any proof?"

Zelda wanted to tell Samus about Marth's wife but remembered the promise she made to Marth.

"Well no," answered the princess

Samus smiled and left the room

"I swear," sais Peach "She can be so annoying sometimes,"

"Ah, don't pay her any attention Peach," said Zelda "I'm sure she'll come around,"

"I hope so," said Peach


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long (^^;)

* * *

At lunch time, when everyone was in the Smash Cafeteria, Marth was sitting by himself, eating a sandwich, when out of nowhere came Zelda

"Hey, is this seat taken?" asked the princess

"N...no, not at all," replied Marth

So Zelda sat down and started talking to Marth. On the other side of the room, Link, as R.O.B. gave him his food, gave them the "eye"

"Your jealous aren't you Link?"

Link turned around and saw Toon Link

"Me, jealous, Toon please,"

"It's ok to be jealous,"

"I'm not!" shouted Link, who went to the swordsmen area and sat down "Annoying twat,"

"Sup with you?" asked ike with a crap ton of food in his mouth

"It's Toon," said Link "He thinks I'm jealous of Marth,"

"Well are you?" asked Pit

"No!" shouted Link "Why does everyone think I am?"

Suddenly R.O.B. came over and then randomly started malfunctioning

"R.O.B. you ok?" asked Pit

"Error, error, detecting high levels of jealousy!" shouted the robot "Cannot compute canno-"

Before R.O.B. could finish, it blew a fuse and exploded

After that Ike and Pit started staring at Link

"What?" asked the puzzled elf

"Dude, your jealousy level is so high that it killed R.O.B.," said Pit

"For the last time, I'm not jealous!" shouted Link

"Sure," said a sarcastic Ike "Hey Meta Knight, you've been quiet, what's your take on this?"

"He's here?" said Link

Meta Knight jumped on the table, took a good look at Link and said "You're jealous, end of discussion," and jumped back down.

"The knight has spoken," said Pit

"None shall defy him," said Ike

"Dumbasses," said Link

"You're still jealous," said Ike

"You know what, I don't have to take this, especially from a midget angel, an idiot boy and a puffball, I'm leaving!" shouted Link as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"You wanna play some Smash tennis?" asked Ike

"Sure, why not," replied Pit

Meanwhile at Marth's table, him and Zelda were having the talk of the century when he asked Zelda out on another da- get together. Zelda gladly said yes and left. Marth was so happy that he literally flew out the door to get ready for the night ahead.

"Da faq?" said Fox

Ike, upon seeing this, looked at Pit and said "Wanna raise our bet?"

"Sure!" said Pit


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry you had to wait.

* * *

Later that night, Marth was in his room getting ready for his date when Ike walked in and saw him.

"Getting ready for another date I see," said Ike

"It's not a date idiot!" shouted Marth "I'm taking her to the movies,"

"What, your family boat sank?" asked Ike

Marth just rolled his eyes and continued. After he was ready Marth, for the first time, took off his tiar- I mean crown and placed it in a jewel box.

"Um...Marth are you ok?" asked a puzzled Ike

"Never been better, why?" said Marth

"You just took off your tiara"

"And?"

"You never do that,"

"There's a first time for everything. Now, how do I look?"

Ike took a good look at Marth and realised that he was in plain jeans and a t-shirt.

"You look so...simple," said Ike

"Excellent!" shouted Marth who then left.

"Huh?" said a confused Ike

Meanwhile in Zelda's room

"I still don't get why you're going in a jeans skirt and a blouse," said Peach, helping Zelda get ready "You look like regular people,"

"That's the point," said Zelda

"I still don't get it,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" wondered Zelda

Then the two princesses her Link laughing.

"Link, quit laughing at me," shouted Marth

"I can't help it, you look gayer than usually," replied a laughing Link

"Baka!" shouted Marth

"It's Marth," said Zelda

"You don't say," said Peach

Marth barged in screaming "Baka Link!"

"Just ignore Link," said Peach

"Ok," said Marth "Even though he's an asshole,"

"Marth!" shouted Zelda "So what movie are we watching?"

"It's a surprise," said Marth

"Oh! I like surprises," said Zelda

"Zelda and Marth sitting in a tree-,"

"Peach, don't you dare finish that!" shouted Zelda

"Come Zelda let's go," said Marth "Bye Peach,"

"Yeah bye," said Zelda

"Bye you two," said Peach "Hope you guys enjoy the date,"

"It's not a date!" shouted Marth and Zelda

"Sure," said peach sarcastically

* * *

Well, that's chapter 8. I'd love to know what you guys think so i don't mind a review once in a while. That's all I have to say really so see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

After the movie Marth and Zelda came back to the Mansion smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow Marth, that was a great movie," said Zelda

"I'm glad you liked it," said Marth "Though I must admit it felt kinda weird,"

"What, the part where you didn't get to spend lavishly or when you were crying in my arm?"

"I was not crying!" said Marth, blushing

"Right," said Zelda sarcassticly  
Zelda and Marth talked continuously until they reached Zelda's room

"Wow Marth thanks for an amazing evening," said Zelda

"Glad you liked it,' said Marth

"Well I better get going," said Zelda

"What!" shouted Marth

"Huh?"

Marth then did the unthinkable and kiss Zelda

"Marth!" shouted Zelda

Marth stepped back, blushing as red as a tomato and said "Zelda I- oh no I'm such an idiot,"

"Marth I-"

Before Zelda could finish, Marth ran to his room, crashing into Peach, a pikmin and a wall in the process

"What was that all about?" asked Peach

"Um...Uh-"

Meanwhile in Marth's room

"Damn, I'm such an idiot," said Marth in his bed "I would be surprised if Zelda never want to see me again,"

"Marth, don't you see me trying to sleep?" said Link with one eye open

"And?" said Marth "Does it look like I care about you?"

"Why you little gay pr-"

"Call me gay and I will condemn you and your descendants to the fiery pits of the underworld, If your virgin ass has any,"

"WOW!" shouted Ike who just randomly woke up "Talk about your demonic prince!"

"Ike..." said Link and Marth

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

Well that's Chapter 9, sorry it took soooooooooooo long (^_^;)


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Marth got up at 11:09 am, went to the Smash Cafeteria, got some food and went to his table and sat by himself, again. Peach, (who was on the other side of the cafeteria with Zelda and Samus) seemed to be the only person who noticed this.

"Zelda, What did you do to Marth?" asked Peach

"What are you taking about?" asked Zelda

"Marth's being antisocial,"

"He's always like that," said Samus

"He's probably trying to avoid me," said Zelda

"Why?"

"He kissed me last night,"

"I KNEW MARTH WAS A DOG!" Shouted Samus

Suddenly everyone started looking at Samus

"What?" said the confused bounty hunter

Marth got up from his and left the cafeteria, as he left a tear fell from his eye.

"What the hell Samus?" said Ike

"What?"

"Why'd you have to say that?" asked Pit

"Because it's true,"

"You should go apologize," said Peach

"No way I'm apologizing to that gay prince,"

"You should," said Link

"What!" screamed Samus

"Did Link just say that?" wondered Peach, Ike and Pit

"Look, me and Marth may have our differences but even I'm not afraid to say that what Samus said was messed up," said Link

"I'm still not apologizing," said Samus

"Go apologize," said Ganondorf

"Even Ganondorf wants you to apologize," said Ike "Come on Sammy you have to,"

"No I don't!"

Soon Lucas started chanting "apologize" then Mario, then Red then well everyone. It wasn't long before Samus finally cracked.

"FINE!" shouted Samus "I'LL APOLOGIZE IF IT MAKES YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

"Yay!" shouted Zelda

"Let's go put a smile on that pretty boy's face!" shouted Pit

"Right," said Peach and Ike

"Yeah whatever," said Link


	11. Chapter 11

Peach, Pit, Ike, Samus, Link and Zelda went to Marth's room for Samus to go apologize to him. Samus knocked on the door one but no one answered.

"Well he's not here," said Samus "Guess I'll have to apologize some other time,"

"SAMUS!" shouted Pit, Ike,Peach and Zelda

"What?"

"Knock again!" demanded IKe

"Or what?"

"Or I tell everyone about you and Roy,"

Samus rolled her eyes and said "Fine," and knocked again

"Keep knocking until he shows up," said Ike

"Who's Roy?" asked Pit

"I'm confused, what did Roy and Samus do?" asked Peach

"Trust me you do not wanna know," replied Ike

"Um...out of clarification, why are we making Samus apologize to Marth?" asked Link

"Because she called him a dog," replied Pit

"Why?"

"Because he kissed Zelda," said Peach

"PEACH!" shouted Zelda

"HE WHAT?" shouted Link

"Oops!" said Peach

"Pit you owe me so much money!" said Ike

"When did this happen?" shouted Link

"Last night," replied Zelda "It was just a simple kiss Link,"

"I'm sure it was," said Link "Where's Marth, I wanna kick his ass,"

"Link, calm down," said Ike

"No way Ike, I'm done playing Mr. nice guy!" shouted Link "I can't believe that two timing, trifling, tiara wearing, emo, gay-ass, lonely, dumbass pretty boy kissed Zelda,"

Suddenly Marth's hand punched straight threw the door, almost hitting Samus in the face. Samus backed away slowly. Marth used that hand to open the door and went outside. When he got out his room his entire body was covered in dark aura, his eyes were also as red as blood.

"Um...M...M...Marth?" stuttered Pit

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" shouted Marth in a demonic voice

Almost instantly Peach, Zelda, Samus and Pit hid behind Ike

"What the hell?" said Ike

"Protect us," said Samus

"You heard me," said Link "I called you a two timing, trifling, tiara wearing, emo, gay-ass, lonely, dumbass pretty boy, what you gonna do about it, Martha?"

Upon hearing that, Marth took off his tiara, cape and armor, placed it on the ground and punched Link in the face, sending him through the wall.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Pit

"Pit, did you just swear?" said Samus

Marth jumped through the hole in the wall and started beating up Link. The others ran outside to stop the beating. Ike, Pit and Peach took to the Smash asylum while Zelda and Samus took Link to the Smash infirmary. While Peach, Pit and Ike took Marth away he was struggling to break free to beat up Link again.


	12. Chapter 12

It took about 30 minutes to calm down and when he was finally calm Pit said "Marth, what was that?"

"Raw rage my friend," replied Marth "I just got sick and tired of Link, where's Zelda?"

"She and Samus took Link to the Smash infirmary," said Peach "Still though, you didn't have to beat up Link so badly,"

"That wasn't me, that was my dark side," said Marth

"?"

"It's a long story,"

"Well we have to go," said Ike "Ness and Toon Link wanna use this room,"

"For what?" asked Marth

"Don't know don't care, let's go," said Ike

So Marth, Peach, Pit and Ike left. While leaving they saw Lucas tied up and Ness and Toon Link pacing the floor. Marth just rolled his eyes and continue. Meanwhile, in the Smash Infirmity, Link had a cast on his hand, his face was all bruised up and his Master Sword missing.

"I still don't understand," said Zelda "Why did you say such harsh things about Marth?"

"Because he kissed you," said Link

"It was just a simple kiss," said Zelda

"You and I both know what simple kisses turn into,"

"Love affairs," added Samus

"Shut up!" said Zelda "You know, this is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't called Marth a dog, none of this would've happened,"

"But that gay prince is a dog,"

"Don't call him that,"

"I would be surprised if he was," said Link "I mean what straight guy wear a tiara?"

"Shut up, both of you!" shouted Zelda "To hell with this, I'm leaving,"

"Zelda wait,"

But Zelda ignored Link and left

"Damn it,"

"Look Link I-"

"Zelda's right this is your fault!" said Link "Thanks to you Marth messed up my beautiful face,"

"Is that all pretty boys care about, their face?"

"It's one of the things that makes us who we are,"

"Whatever you say," said Samus who then left

"She'll never understand," said Link


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days went on smoothly for most Smashers, except for Marth, Link and Zelda. Link was determined to get back Marth for what he did. Marth gave Link the "death glare" anytime he saw him and Zelda, well she though it was all her fault. Peach and Samus tried to comfort her but it didn't work. 4 days after the fight, Ike, Samus, Pit and Peach came together to see how they could help their friends, but so far couldn't think of anything.

"Come on guys, think!" shouted Peach

"I'm bushed," said Ike

"Me too," said Samus

"Augh!" shouted Peach "I swear!"

"How about a party?" suggested Pit

"What?"

"A party," repeated Pit "That has all the things they like and more,"

"That's not a bad idea," said Peach "Plus it would be a great way for Marth and Link to make up and be friends again,"

"Again?" said Pit and Ike

"Um... I mean for once,"

"I've got my eye on you Toadstool," said Pit "You too Samus,"

"What'd I do?"

"That thing with you and Roy," said Pit "I'm gonna find out what it is,"

"I hope you don't," said Samus to herself

"Then It's settled," said Peach "We'll plan the party that will be held tonight,"

"Count me out," said Samus

"Why?" asked Ike

"Well now, because of what happened, not only does Marth hate me more, but Zelda and Link hates me too," said Samus "I really don't wanna get involved, I've caused enough problems,"

"Well whatever," said peach "Let's get planing,"

"Right!" shouted Ike and Pit

Peach, Ike, and Pit soon left to go plan the party. Samus stayed in the room, sighed and said "Why do i keep hiding it from them? They're gonna find out eventually. "You know what, I'm gonna tell them tonight,"

"Tell who what?" said Toon Link who randomly appear out of nowhere

"What the-" said Samus "Where did you come from?"

"Here and there," replied Toon "So what are you gonna tell?"

"None of your business," said Samus "NOW GET OUT!"

"Alright," said Toon "Talk about anger,"


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take Peach, Pit and Ike long to organize the party, which was in Ike and Pit's room. They invited everyone and they all accepted except Samus because for some reason she thought it would all go wrong.

"Well, everything is set and everyone's here," said Peach

"Everyone except Marth, Zelda and Link," added Pit

"I'm here," said Link

"What are you doing here?" asked Ike

"Peach told me about the party,"

Pit and Ike almost instantly gave Peach the "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?" look

"Sorry I couldn't help it," replied the princess

"You were never one to keep your mouth shut," said Zelda

"Zelda, when did yo-"

Ike instantly stopped upon seeing Zelda. Why, because she looked gothic.

"Um...Zelda, what's with the new look?" asked Pit

"You don't like it?" shouted Zelda in an angry tone

"No-I mean yes-I mean...um...,"

"Idiot," said Zelda as she left to go get some food

"Nice going Pit," said Ike

"Shut up!" shouted the embarrassed angel

"you still haven't paid me on that bet we made,"

"I'll pay you when I have the time,"

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" interrupted Peach

"Sorry," said Ike and Pit

"Now so far I see Link-"

"aka Scarface," said Ike

Pit soon started chuckling

"-and Zelda,"

"aka Bella from Twilight,"

Pit soon started laughing vigorously.

"Guys!"

"Sorry!"

"As I was saying,-but no sign of Marth,"

"Maybe he's on the balcony," said Pit "He goes there every night to look at the stars,"

"How do you know that?" said Ike

"I saw him up there once,"

"We have no time to waste, boys go get him!" commanded Peach

"Why can't you go?" said Ike

"Cause I'm royalty,"

"Good point," said Pit

"Why don't you go, Pit?" said Peach

Pit instantly punched himself in the stomach.

"Ahhh, my stomach!" screamed the angel "Someone call , fast!"

"OK...,Ike?"

"I'm afraid of heights!"  
"Since when?"

"Just now,"

"Great!" screamed Peach "Who are we gonna send?"

Suddenly Lucas ran by and said "Do you guys know where I can find a mop, Ness made a mess on the ground,"

Suddenly Ike, Pit and started looking at Lucas and started smiling

"What?" asked the freaked out kid.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I wanna say that after reading a recent review from tplink about the excessive usage of the word gay in the story is...rather accurate. I have been using "Gay" alot especially when Link is insulting Marth. I won't promise that I'll stop using it but I'll try to keep it on a minimum. Sorry if it offended anyone else.**

* * *

Marth was at the the top of the mansion balcony looking at the stars. As he looked he remembered what happened the last 4 days.

"Damn!" he said to himself "I've really done it this time. Maybe I should leave the Mansion like what Roy did,"

"No way Marth!"

Marth looked around and saw Lucas

"Hey Luke," said Marth

"What did you just call me?" asked the puzzled kid

"Luke...It's short for Lucas,"

"Ok, anyways don't leave Marth!"

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be the same without you Marth,"

"You're right," said Marth "They'd be one less bitchy little pretty boy to deal with,"

"Why are you so down on yourself over one simple kiss?" asked Lucas "I mean, what would Altea think?"

"That I'm a good for nothing pretty boy not worthy enough to be their prince,"

Lucas sighed and said "Dude, you are pathetic,"

"I know right?"

"You're not helping!"

"Look Lucas..."

"No you listen I may not know what's going on but you need to put whatever is bothering you behind you. You shouldn't beat up yourself over it."

"You know what Lucas, you're right!" said the prince "I shouldn't bottle up my feelings,"

"Right!" said the kid "Now come to this party Peach invited you too,"

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way,"

"Ok," said Marth

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed


	16. Chapter 16

Marth went to his room opened the door and saw everyone in there having a great time. Marth wondered what was really going on.

"Prince Marth, welcome!" said Peach

"Is...is this for me?"

"Yes Marth," said Pit "We felt bad about what happened so me, Peach and Ike organized this party,"

"It was mostly me, these two are hopeless,"

"Well excuse me princess!" shouted Ike and Pit

Marth laughed and went to a table full of food to choose something to eat

"Well looks like we've finally done it," said Peach

"I had no idea he'd actually come," said Ike "Nice going Lucas,"

"I still can't believe he still came even though Link is here," added Pit

"Wait, Link is here?" said Lucas

"Yeah, didn't you tell him?" asked Peach

"No, I thought Link wasn't here,"

"Guys, I think we made things worse," said Pit

"Not really, as long as they don't see each other," said Peach

"What's this green suit commoner doing here?" shouted Marth

"Well excuse me princess!" said Link

"You son of a bitch!" said Marth

"Zelda, do something!" shouted Fox

"Sorry, not my problem!" said Zelda

"?" wondered Fox

"Get out of my room," said Marth

"No can do, I was invited,"

"This is my party, so I say get out,"

"Says who?"

"Says Peach"

"She said this was a party,"

"She said it was my party,"

The two stopped and instantly turned around and looked at Peach

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said a sweating Peach

"Explanation now!" shouted the two swordsmen

"Ike, Pit, help!"

"Sorry Peach but your on your own," said Ike and Pit who were slowly walking away

"Oh no," said Peach


	17. Chapter 17

"Well," said Marth "We want an explanation now Toadstool!"

"Right," said Link "Cuz there is no way I'm hanging out with this g-"

"Link, so help me if you say that word,"

"It was for both of you," said Peach

"What?"

"The party, I wanted to use it to make you guys friends again,"

"Well it's obviously not working,"

"Shut up Bowser," screamed Peach

"Why would I wanna friends with him?" asked Marth and Link pointing at each other

"Come guys, remember back in Melee," said Peach "You two plus Roy were know as the unstoppable three,"

"Yeah we we're kinda cool in Melee," said Marth "But I still hate you Link"

"Don't worry Marth, the feeling's mutual," replied Link

"These two aren't gonna stop, are they?" said Pit

"How did they become enemies anyway?" asked Ike

"I can't remember," said Peach

"I do!" said Zelda "You two were arguing over a Smash match you guys had,"

"Really?" said a sarcastic Pit and Ike

"They both got star KO at the same time and-"

"Um...guys can I tell you all something?" interrupted Samus

"No Samus," said Falco "Maybe later,"

"But it's something I w-"

"No Samus!" screamed Wolf "Now go away,"

"Fine, be like that," screamed Samus as she left "Assholes!"

"As I was saying," said Zelda "They argued about it for days upon days. Even when the master hand declared it a draw you two still argued about it,"

"That's why we've been at each other's throats?" said Link "Over a stupid match?"

"Oh crap Link," said Marth "Is this what Nintendo's greatest swordmen have been reduced to?"

"Damn, Marth I'm sorry," said Link

"Me too," said Marth

"Wanna start a new, you annoying prince?"

"Why not, you no-class commoner,"

"So you guys are friends?" asked Zelda

"Yeah," said Link and Marth

"Yay!" said Zelda "I don't have to be emo anymore,"

"?"

"I thought acted emo you guys would make up, for my sake,"

"Well played Zelda," said Mario "Well played,"

"Um...guys," said Falcon "The party?"

"Right," said Peach "You guys can now party like their no tomorrow,"

And that they did, especiallyMarth and LinkLink


	18. Chapter 18

The next 3 months were the greatest ever, well for Marth, Link and Zelda. The three did almost everything together. Link and Marth were so glad to be friends again and Zelda was glad to see them getting along. So glad infact that every time she saw Ike, Pit and Peach she would thank them unconditionally. Samus and Marth however, still hated each other.

On a particular night, Marth, Link, Zelda, Peach, Ike and Pit were coming from a movie when Link asked if he could talk to Zelda in private. The four left to go talk about the movie some more leaving Link and Zelda alone.

"Wow, that was some movie," said Zelda

"I'll say, best I've seen in ages," added Link "So have you told them yet?"

"Told them about what?"

"About us,"

"I will," said Zelda "In due time,"

"Zelda, they have a right to know that we're secretly a couple,"

"I can't just tell them,"

"You should've told them when we started 6 months ago,"

"Fine if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell them about it tomorrow,"

"Good,"

"Tell us what tomorrow?" asked Ike, Marth, Peach and Pit

"You'll all find out tomorrow," replied Link "Right Zelda?"

"Right," said Zelda

"Well It's getting late," said Pit

"Yeah you girls should go to your rooms," said Ike

"We can take care of ourselves you know," defended Peach "Besides I'm spending the night with Mario,"

"Um... let me walk to you room Zelda," suggested Marth "If Link doesn't have a problem with it,"

"Not at all," said Link

"OK," said Marth "Let's go,"

So he and Zelda left

"Um... Link do you think that was a great idea?" said Pit

"I trust Marth," said Link "Besides Pit,what's the worst that he could do?"

It took Marth 3 minutes to bring Zelda to her room. While they went to her room they talked about the movie some more. They eventually got there.

"Well here you are," said Marth

"Thanks," said Zelda

"All I did was take you to your room,"

"No Marth," said Zelda "For taking us all out tonight,"

"It was my pleasure princ...,"

Marth paused as they both started looking at each other in a very seductive way. They soon started making out. ( It's too sudden, I know). They kissed and kissed as Zelda tried to open the door. When she finally got it open and well, stuff happen.

* * *

Again, I must apologise if this chapter sounds rush.


	19. Chapter 19

When Marth woke up he found himself in a bed that didn't belong to him. The puzzled prince turned to get out the bed and saw Zelda sound asleep

"Oh shit!" said the prince

"Huh?" said Zelda

"Zelda we didn't do anything last night, did we?"

It was mostly a blur but then she remembered what they did when Marth escorted her to her room

"Oh no I think we had sex," said Zelda

"We can't let anyone find out about this," said Marth "Especially Link

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Pit and Peach walked in and saw them in bed

"Umm...," said Zelda and Marth

"Please tell me you guys aren't naked," said Peach

"Ok we won't tell you," said Marth

"Link is so going to kill you guys," said Pit

"Not if you two shut up," said Marth

"Don't worry Marth, your secret is safe with me,"said Pit "Don't know about Toadstool but it's safe with me,"

"You can rely on me too," added Peach

"Thanks guys," said Zelda and Marth "No help us find our clothes,"

Peach wasted no time in helping her friends find their clothes. Pit stayed at the door to make sure no one was coming.


	20. Chapter 20

A good two weeks went by and Link still didn't find out what Marth and Zelda did. The two felt kinda awkward being around Link, and each other, after what they did but nevertheless continued to be friends. One rainy afternoon Link, Ike and Pit were deep in a conversation(a really stupid one at that) when out of nowhere came Peach.

"Hey Peach!" said The boys

"Hi," replied the princess "Where are you doing?"

"Arguing about whose sword is better," said Pit

"Oh boy!" said Peach

"Why'd you say that?" asked Ike

"I remember when Roy and Marth were arguing over the exact same thing in Melee," said Peach  
"Speaking of Marth have you guys noticed anything different about him?" asked Link

"L...L..Like what?" stuttered Pit

"Him and Zelda have been acting really weird around me,"

"Wait, you don't know?" asked Peach

"Know what?" asked Link and Ike

"Peach can it!" screamed Pit

"Um...nothing," said Peach "Who wants some cake?"

"What don't I know Peach?" asked Link "Tell me,"

"It's nothing really," said Pit

"What are you two hiding?" asked Link

"Nothing!" said Peach and Pit

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I SWEAR I'M -"

"Marth and Zelda had sex behind your back!" screamed Peach

"THEY WHAT?"

"Nice one Toadstool," said Pit

"Oh, wait till I get my hands on Marth," said Link "I'm gonna beat the shit out of him,"

"Come on Link don't do this!" yelled Ike

"Don't hurt you beautiful hands," said Peach

"Your right Peach," said Link "I'm not gonna punch him,"

"Thank goodness,"said Peach

Link took out his sword and said "I'M GONNA CUT HIM UP INTO LITTLE RIBBONS!"

"Oh shit!" screamed Pit

With that said Link left the room to go find Marth, while Peach, Ike and Pit tried to change his mind.


End file.
